Otro Desastroso Fic
Otro Desastroso Fic= ---- Todo comenzó en un lluvioso día en las calles de la ciudad, cuyo nombre se desconoce. Una niña estaba jugando con un barco de papel en las calles, hasta que el viento empuja al barco tan fuerte, que éste empieza a perderse de la vista de ésta niña. Sin duda, ella sigue corriendo tras él. ---- : Barco! no te vayas! maldita sea la lluvia! *El barco se dirige hacia una boca de tormenta* : NO! *Una roca que está delante del barco logra detener al mismo de caer al desague* : Uff, eso estuvo cerca, no hubiese querido imaginar lo que pasaba si el barco caía allí, mi madre me mataría! *El agua empuja al barco, moviéndolo de la roca y cae a las alcantarillas* : ...Rayos. *Corre hacia la alcantarilla, se agacha, y observa a través de él* Creo que de éste lío no me salvo. : *Abre sus ojos en la oscuridad y mira a la niña* : *Se pega un susto y aleja su mirada de allí* Wow! : *Acerca su cara* Tranquila! no soy tan feo, ¿verdad? : Eh... : *Levanta su mano y en él se encuentra el barco* Pero qué barco más bonito, ¿es tuyo? : No realmente, es de mi madre, ella lo tenía cuando tenía mi edad, pero decidió dármelo a mí. : Bien... ¿quieres que te lo devuelva? : Nop, ¿sabes qué? te lo regalo, a mamá no le importará. *Se levanta* : Espera! : Agh. *Se agacha otra vez* ¿Qué? : Pareces una niña muy buena, ¿quieres una krusty burger? : No creo querer esa cosa, además, no me gustan las hamburguesas. : ¡¿A qué niño no le gustan las hamburguesas?! : Pues digamos que a mí, además, mamá dice que no debo aceptar cosas de extraños. : Oh... bueno... Six, conoce a Krusty. Krusty, conoce a Six... Ya no somos desconocidos, ¿verdad? : Supongo que no, jaja. Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. *Se levanta* : Espera! no te vayas! : Uff. *Se agacha* ¿Qué quieres? ¿Sabes qué? te voy a devolver tu barco, porque eres una buena persona. : A ver, para empezar, ¿qué haces viviendo en las alcantarillas? ¿eres un vagabundo? : Para nada, mi negocio entró en bancarrota, y ahora vivo con las ratas, pero soy una persona confiable. *Levanta el barco y lo mira* ¿Cierto, barquito? jeje : Bueno, creo que me lo puedes devolver. : Adelante, ve por él... : *Acerca su mano al barco de papel* : *Toma el brazo de Six* TE TENGO! : *Saca una pistola eléctrica y le dispara con ella en la cara a Krusty* : AGH, CARAJO! *Es electrocutado y cae al agua de las alcantarillas junto al barco* : Quédate con el barco, hijo de puta. *Se levanta y se va caminando por la calle* ---- ...Y eso fue sólamente un día normal en nuestro amado mundo, donde aún después de la primera parte, continuamos con las aventuras de nuestro amado hombre morado. ---- : *Se encuentra sentado en su sillón viendo la televisión* Oye, espera un momento... Yo no debería estar aquí, yo tenía que morir en el final de la primera parte! Eh... claro, pero, bueno, ya sabes, tenemos que centrarnos en los animatrónicos, los clásicos, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, a quienes todos aman, y ya sabes, la única manera de volver a verlos era con una precuela. : Oh vamos, tío! han pasado cinco meses y sigo sin sentirme libre, necesito vacaciones, eres como Scott, no tiene paciencia para sacar secuelas, ¿harás eso siempre con tus fics basura que son un plagio del formato de Aleex? Bueno, bueno, bueno, sabes que no teníamos presupuesto para hacer un fic con Springtrap en él, además, tenemos que hacer que los personajes que no tuvieron tanto protagonismo anteriormente sean mejores hoy! : Oh venga, y ahora quieres hacer que los personajes de la primera parte vuelvan y en ellos se centre el fic, la introducción hace la contra a todo lo que veremos. Eh... sólo... ES OTRO DESASTROSO FIC! LA SECUELA DE "UN DESASTRE DE FIC" COMIENZA! ---- ---- ---- Pizzería de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 1993 ---- Noche 1, 12 AM ---- : Por fin, tío, un trabajo que puede valer la pena, ahora tengo que buscar algo para hacer.... Hmm... ¿traje mis revistas porno? ---- 1 AM ---- : Bueno, definitivamente éste es el PEOR trabajo que puedo tener, me aburro como una ostra. *Mira las cámaras de seguridad* Y no hay nada aquí que me entretenga, ¿y qué pasa con las puertas? ¿por qué simplemente no tenemos puertas comunes? jo, tampoco puedo apagar el ventilador, es por eso que se va la energía. *Intenta apagar el ventilador, pero no puede* Voz desconocida: Ayuda... : Oh! eso vino de afuera! *Toma la linterna y sale de su oficina para observar el pasillo derecho* ¿Hay alguien allí? Voces desconocidas: Ayúdanos... : *Avanza por el pasillo* Oh vamos, acaso hay unos niños jugando a las escondidas que se quedaron atrapados dentro de alguna habitación? *Enciende la linterna y alumba la sala de cena* ¿Aló? Voces desconocidas: Por aquí... : *Sigue las voces* Ésto debe ser normal, almenos sucede algo que me quita el aburrimiento. *Llega a la puerta del backstage y escucha a los niños detrás de ella* Niños: Ayúdanos! estábamos jugando a las escondidas pero nos quedamos atrapados dentro de esta habitación! : *Mira al lector* Ja, te lo dije *Saca las llaves y busca la que abre la puerta del backstage* Bueno, ya la encontré. *Abre la puerta* Niños: Gracias señor! : Ahora lárguense de aquí! estoy en mi trabajo! ---- 2 AM ---- : *Fuma un porro mientras observa las cámaras* Quisiera ver la cocina, pero como éste local es tan pobre, no tienen dinero ni para pagar el servicio de seguridad. Se escucha a alguien caminando por el pasillo izquierdo : *Mira por el pasillo izquierdo, pero está muy oscuro* Joder, no veo nada. *Apreta el botón para encender la luz del pasillo, pero no funciona* Vaya, tengo que ir a averiguar yo. *Saca su linterna y alumbra al final del pasillo* No hay nadie en el final del pasillo : *Va caminando por el pasillo, pero escucha ruidos en la habitación donde se encuentran los artefactos de limpieza* Bien, parece que alguien está ahí dentro. *Abre la puerta, pero no encuentra a nadie* Oh, parece que sólo fue mi imaginación. Alguien detrás del guardia toca su hombro : *Se da vuelta* : BUENAS NOCHES! *Le golpea en la cara con un sartén* : *Cae al suelo y queda inconsciente* ---- Más tarde en esa misma noche ---- : *Despierta* Ugh... ¿dónde estoy? *Descubre que está atado en una silla, en el show stage, siendo alumbrado por un reflector* Oh, dios, creo que me secuestraron... ¡¿En mi trabajo?! Se escuchan ruidos de alguien caminando alrededor de él : ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! : *Se acerca al campo de visión del guardia* : Oh dios... eres... ¡Eres Freddy Fazbear! espera, ¿por qué estoy atado? ¿qué fue lo que hice? : Estás aquí por una razón, y es porque has sido elegido por nosotros, para un sacrificio humano. : ¿Un sacrificio humano? ¿pero por qué yo? : De hecho lo del sacrificio es mentira, estás aquí porque, cada guardia que viene a custodiarnos, es acosado y torturado por nosotros, como castigo de no haber encontrado un mejor trabajo para ellos. : Pero espera! podríamos negociarlo, ya sabes, puedo pagarte. : No quiero tu sucio dinero humano, ahora, comencemos! Los demás animatrónicos aparecen : Oh dios! : Hola! ¿quieres jugar? : ¿Quieres comer pizza? ¿PIZZA? : ¡Él quiere jugar a los piratas! : NO! NO QUIERO JUGAR! QUIERO SER LIBRE! TÉNGANME COMPASIÓN! : *Acerca su cara a la del guardia* Es hora de morir. *Se aleja, y saca un cuchillo* : AHH! : *Saca un hacha* : NO! : *Muestra su afilado garfio* : NO ENSEÑES ESO! : *Saca una espátula* : ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME SAQUE DE AQUÍ! Los animatrónicos empiezan a apuñalar entre todos al guardia de seguridad hasta matarlo : AHHHH! ---- FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S LA MALDICIÓN DE FREDDY ---- Los animatrónicos se quedan sin hacer nada después de haber matado al guardia : ...Entonces... ¿todo eso era sólo la introducción? : Parece que sí. : Típico de los fics de horror, ahora tengo que lavar mi preciado garfio. : Muy bien muchachos, calma, aún son las 3 AM, creo que podríamos divertirnos con algo antes de que sean las 6 AM. : ¿Qué haremos exactamente? : Podríamos... ya saben, buscar algo por la pizzería, tenemos tiempo. ---- Los animatrónicos van a la oficina a buscar cosas que tenía el guardia : *Encuentra una bomba de vacío* ¿Qué hace ésta cosa aquí? : Joder, Freddy, deja eso, no sabes dónde ha estado. : *Lo deja tirado por ahí* Bueno, ¿alguien ha encontrado algo más? : *Encuentra una revista porno la cual queda enganchada en su garfio* Yo encontré ésto. : *Encuentra una botella con líquido dentro* Miren! encontré jugo de manzana en una botella! : Chica! no toques eso! *Golpea la botella que tiene Chica, haciendo que ésta caiga al suelo* : CUIDADO! La botella cae, pero no revienta : ¿Eh? : *Toma la botella* Oh, no se preocupen, es una botella de plástico. : *Encuentra una carta* Oigan! acabo de encontrar algo interesante. : ¿Podrías leerlo para nosotros? : *Empieza a leer la carta* Querido padre Mike, no puedo evitar estar preocupada de que algo malo te pase cuando vayas a tu primer día de trabajo... *Empieza a preocuparse* Yo sólo espero que puedas terminar tu trabajo exitosamente para que puedas volver con un poco de dinero... *Empieza a llorar* y puedas darnos otro día donde no nos falte la cena... *Saca un pañuelo y se limpia las lágrimas* AAHHH! : *Toma la carta y la mete en un cajón* Muy bien! *Se limpia las lágrimas* Nadie vio nada. : Oh dios... ¡¿Qué hemos hecho?! nuestra sed de matanza nos hizo ser inconscientes de que ese hombre tenía familia! : Y peor aún, si lo encuentran así como lo dejamos, posiblemente cierren nuestro local. : Ya sé lo que haremos! ---- Un largo rato después ---- : *Intenta meter una última parte de Mike dentro de un traje de Freddy Fazbear* Ya casi está! no puedo meter la maldita cabeza! : Con más fuerza, perra! : *Mete por completo el cadáver de Mike, pero en otra parte del traje, sale un chorro de sangre que salpica a Foxy* : Oh mierda! estoy manchado de sangre! ¡y además está caliente! : Ja, de seguro esa sangre ha estado en su pene. : Muy bien chicos, tranquilos, ya está todo arreglado, pero... ¿Alguien ha visto a Chica? : Vamos, quizás está en la cocina. Los animatrónicos salen del Backstage y caminan hacia la oficina : ¿Saben qué? nunca voy a olvidar esta noche, especialmente porque matamos a nuestro primer guardia. : ¿Primero? ¿no dijiste que habíamos matado a más? : Me lo inventé para que no tuviese tanto miedo de morir, además, se siente bien. : *Golpea la puerta de la cocina* Chica, ¿estás ahí? La puerta de la cocina se abre : Ya era hora. : *Patea a Foxy* : *Es pateado y cae sobre una mesa, rompiéndola* Mierda! : ¡Qué carajos! : Fuera de mi cocina. *Trae un hacha en la mano y se acerca a Bonnie y Freddy* : Quédate donde estás! : AAAAHHH! *Corre hacia Bonnie* : OH MIERDA! : *Cae sobre Bonnie y lo empieza a asfixiar con el palo del hacha* JAJAJA! : AGH! FREDDY, EL TELÉFONO! : MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA *Corre hacia donde está el teléfono y marca el 911* : *Aparece detrás de Freddy y lo toma del cuello, alejándolo del teléfono* : MIERDA NO! *Deja caer el teléfono al suelo* : Freddy! Policía del teléfono: ...Eh... ¿Hola? ¿hay alguien ahí? ¿Nadie? Pues si es una llamada de broma, voy a bloquear éste número de la comisaría, así no vuelven a joderme mientras estoy comiendo. *Cuelga* : *Golpea en la nuca a Freddy y lo tira al suelo* Hora de comer galletas! *Saca un tazón de galletas y empieza a meterle galletas en la boca a Freddy* : NO, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! : *Se levanta* Tranquilos chicos! voy en camino! : *Parte una silla sobre Foxy* : *Cae al suelo casi inconsciente* Mierda... estoy en el cielo... : Elmo va a acabarte. *Saca un cuchillo e intenta apuñalar a Foxy en la cara* : *Trata de evitar su muerte sosteniendo la mano de Elmo con el cuchillo* : *Sigue asfixiando a Bonnie* Nos vemos en el cielo! : AGH! : *Sigue metiendo galletas en la boca a Freddy* : *No puede respirar* : JAJA! PLAZA SÉSAMO, PERRA. : *Le da un escopetazo a Abelardo* : *Cae muerto sobre Bonnie* : *Se quita a Abelardo de encima* AGH, NECESITO TOMARME UN RESPIRO! *Respira profundo* : *Le da un escopetazo a Elmo* : *Es empujado por la velocidad de la bala e impacta contra la pared, para luego caer al suelo* ELMO OS VA A MATAR A TODOS! : *Le da otro escopetazo a Elmo* Mierda, me quedé sin munición! : Tenemos que ayudar a Freddy! Los animatrónicos van hasta donde están Freddy y el monstruo comegalletas : TIENES QUE COMERTE TODAS LAS GALLETAS FREDDY! Los animatrónicos sacan de encima al monstruo comegalletas : *Al ser tirado, pierde el equilibrio, cayendo a una trituradora* VOLVERÉ! *Es triturado y salpica sangre junto a trozos de galletas* : Eso debió doler... Espera, ¿qué hace una trituradora en un local público? : *Escupe todas las galletas* Gracias al cielo! : Chica, ¿dónde estabas? : Estaba en el baño, como casi siempre, ¿y qué hacían éstos personajes aquí? : No lo sabemos, ya estaban aquí, pero no sabemos cómo llegaron. : Bien, eso no importa ahora, ya casi son las 6 AM, es hora de ir a nuestros lugares y a olvidar que ésto paso. : Creo que es lo mejor, vamos ya. Los animatrónicos abandonan la escena, pero Elmo ya no se encuentra en su lugar : *Oculto en el closet de limpieza* Elmo va a matarlos a todos... jejejeje... ---- ---- ---- : Y eso muchachos, fue una lección de vida. Y tú te preguntas, ¿qué clase de lección? bueno, nunca aceptes un trabajo como ese si tienes poca experiencia y apenas te adentras al mundo del trabajo, créeme que es algo que yo nunca debí haber hecho, ahora, por favor, Narrador, ¿qué sigue después de ésto? Bueno, técnicamente, después de ésto, viene tu historia, ya sabes, donde tienes que destruir a los animatrónicos. : ...Yo... ¿destruirlos? ---- Flashback repentino ---- : A dónde carajos me metí... *Encuentra una de ocho notas* a ver... "No mires atrás" Mira atrás* : *Se acerca a Afton* : NO, NO ME MATES, QUIERO VIVIR! : *Acerca sus manos a Afton* : AYUDA! Un camión viene y atropella a Slender : *Baja la ventanilla del camión y mira a Afton* Oye, te perdiste? : Uff... gracias a dios, me salvaste. 5 Minutos después El camión salta por un muelle y cae al lago ---- : Estoy seguro de que el Narrador no quiere volver a ver eso, no después de cómo quedé hecho mierda, pero gracias a mi buen amigo Yogi, que lamentablemente no pudo aparecer en éste fic por falta de presupuesto, yo estoy vivito y coleando, ahora... ¿Qué les parece si vamos a la siguiente historia? A mí me parece bien : Narrador, haz lo tuyo. ---- ---- ---- Taller de Henry, cuya ciudad es desconocida ---- : *Tomando sopa de Bacon* Bien, ya me siento lleno, ahora, vamos a... Oh, hola! no los había visto, yo soy Bendy, y seguro se preguntan... "Bendy, ¿qué haces aquí? ya tuviste tu papel en la anterior capítulo.", sí, eso es verdad, pero hay una persona que no quedó convencida con mi aparición menor allí. : kien io? : Exacto, mi buen amigo Aleex, ¿qué puedes esperar de ésta secuela? : Ésta secuela empezó hace banda, y creo que ya estamos casi a la mitad. : Te equivocas, amigo, ésto es el comienzo, porque aún quedan muchas cosas por resolver, ahora, puedes irte a algún lado? ésta es mi escena especial *Acomoda su corbata* : Weno, nos vemos luego. *Se va del taller* : Ahora, ¿en qué estábamos? ah, sí, bueno, les cuento... A temprana edad, tuve la oportunidad de hacer un casting para una película de Disney, y fue una experiencia realmente maravillosa a primera vista, pero, cuando vieron que yo no estaba destinado para las películas de Walt Disney, contrataron a otro tipo, una rata que robó mi futuro, así es, les hablo del mismísimo Mickey Mouse, él robó todo lo que yo alguna vez deseé tener. Años después, muchos años, he vuelto, y esta vez, en un famoso videojuego de horror, Bendy y la máquina de tinta, y ahora, siendo el único demonio de tinta que vive en el taller, la cual es mi guarida súper secreta, donde solamente habito yo sólo, haré un plan para acabar con Mickey Mouse. : Oye, Bendy, ¿no te quedó más sopa de Bacon? tengo hambre y no encuentro nada en el taller. : No, Boris, pero, interrumpiste mi momento de privacidad. : Oh, lo siento, enseguida me vuelvo a mi lugar. *Se va* : Como pudieron apreciar, ese era mi colega Boris, que vive conmigo, porque fuimos hechos por el mismo creador, aún así, eso no me impide tener mi propio espacio privado. *Camina por el taller, donde hay manchas de tinta por todas partes* Quizás me viste ya en Bendy y la máquina de tinta, cual capítulo 4 aún está siendo desarrollado, pero yo estoy aquí ahora, y nada me va a impedir hacer mis malévolos planes. *Entra a un ascensor* Verán, realmente, el taller no es mi guarida, sino que queda justamente en el último piso. *Baja con el elevador al último piso* Y aunque parezca que no, me divierto demasiado aquí, pero seguramente se están aburriendo demasiado, así que, vamos a algo más interesante. *Llega a uno de los pisos donde hay una gran pantalla y un proyector en frente* Ustedes seguro están interesados en mi caso, en mi historia, vamos a repasarla. *Comienza la película* ---- BENDY AND THE INK MACHINE LA HISTORIA JAMÁS CONTADA ---- : *Caminando al aire libre dirigiéndose a su casa* : Ese soy yo, en mis tiempos dorados, cerca de los 90's, fui alguien muy admirable. : *Entra a su casa y deja su sombrero en el perchero* Buenos días, mi querida Alice! : Bendy! llegaste a tiempo para la cena! : *Se sienta en la mesa y lee su periódico* : *Pone la cena en la mesa* ¿Qué tal tu día? : Bastante bien, querida! me he divertido demasiado, gracias por preguntar, ¿y qué tal el tuyo? : Oh, ya sabes, jeje, haciendo mis tareas como ama de casa. : Eres la mejor esposa que alguien puede tener! Un rato después : Muy bien, mi amada Alice, me voy a jugar con mi amigo Boris! : Hasta luego, amor! : *Caminando al aire libre dirigiéndose a la casa de Boris* : Ajio Ajio, estoy tocando mi banjo, como bien artista que soy! *Toca su banjo* : *Toca la puerta de la casa de Boris* Boris, ya estoy aquí! : Aló, Bendy! ¿listo para trabajar? : Claro, pásame el piano. : *Le pasa el piano* Bendy y Boris componen música tranquilamente, haciendo que el filme tenga color ---- : Como pudieron ver, así era mi vida en los 90's. *Se dirige al ascensor* Pero ahora todo es un tanto diferente, ya no somos personas civilizadas como antes. *Baja al último piso, el cual es su guarida* Ustedes podrán notar ese gran cambio. *Entra a su guarida secreta, en la cual también está Alice Angel torturando a otra criatura de tinta* Buenos días, Alice. : BENDY! LLEGASTE TARDE, COMO SIEMPRE, ESTABA NECESITANDO TU AYUDA! : *Se sienta en la mesa y lee su periódico* ¿Qué nunca puedes hablarme sin gritarme como una perra? : *Golpea la mesa en la que está Bendy* ¿Me trajiste lo que te pedí acaso? : Sabes que yo casi nunca tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, también necesito para mí mismo. : ¡Tú eres un chorro de tinta insignificante! : *Toma una sopa de Bacon, y mira al lector* ¿Qué te dije? el cambio es tremendo, ¿verdad? : *Tortura a la criatura de tinta* Bendy, necesito que vayas y me busques cinco corazones en la sala del proyeccionista. : Lo siento, tengo que ir con Boris, así que no me jodas. *Se dirige a la puerta de la casa* : ¡Eres una mierdecilla! : *Sube por el ascensor a la casa de Boris* : *Componiendo música con su banjo* : *Entra a la casa de Boris* : Hola otra vez, Bendy, ¿me conseguiste algo para la cena? : Sabes que es difícil encontrar comida en esta mierda de lugar. : Como si fuese algo atípico. : Voy al baño. *Va al baño de Boris* : Recuerda travar la puerta. ---- Un rato después ---- : *Sale del taller a la ciudad* Pero vamos, que hoy es un día hermoso y no se puede desperdiciar. *Cruza la calle* Un coche que viene a toda velocidad atropella a Bendy y sigue de largo : MIERDA, ESO DOLIÓ. *Queda tirado en el piso* El coche llega hasta un arrollo, en el cuál se encuentra un tunel hacia las alcantarillas : *Baja del coche* Oh viejo! ésta no es la calle de los ballas! : *Baja del coche* Lo siento negro, pero teníamos que venir aquí para acabar con un idiota. *Recarga su pistola* : ¿De qué idiota estamos hablando? : Un tipo que quiso estafarme. *Entra al tunel* : *Entra al tunel* Por lo que puedo suponer, el tipo que te quiso estafar es un vagabundo. : Algo así, según el reportaje de una niña que estaba jugando en la calle, hay un payaso viviendo por aquí, y quizás ese payaso sea el negro estafador. : Pero éste tunel no parece seguro. : *Recibe un disparo* AH! *Cae al suelo* : Viejo! te dije que tuvieras cuidado! : Jaja! eso le pasa por venir a joderme en mi tunel! : Carl, corre! : *Corre hacia la salida del tunel* : *Apunta a Carl* Feliz día de tu muerte... : *Dispara un tanque de gas detrás de Krusty y hace explotar todo dentro del tunel* : *Logra salir del tunel a tiempo* Uff... eso estuvo cerca... : *Golpea a Carl* Te encontré, negro... : *Cae al suelo* Agh... ¿Y tú quién eres? : Soy Bendy, un demonio de tinta, y ustedes me atropellaron hace rato, así que ahora, voy a matarte a ti, y al otro que quizás esté dentro de ese tunel. : Escucha, viejo, todo ser vivo que estaba dentro de ese tunel murió, pues acaba de explotar. : Sea lo que esté allí dentro, yo voy a acabar con eso. *Saca una escopeta* : Te voy a acompañar. : Si es así, tú primero. Ambos entran al tunel : *Encuentra el cadáver de Sweet* Oh, mierda. : ¿Ese era tu compa? : Era mi hermano... pero ya qué, tenemos que encontrar al payaso. : *Observa algo a lo lejos* Veo algo justo ahí. : *Se acerca y encuentra a Elmo comiéndose partes del cadáver de Krusty* OH DIOS! : ELMO SABE DÓNDE VIVES, CJ! : *Le dispara repentinas veces a Elmo* : *Recibe los disparos* AGH, MIERDA. *Sale corriendo por las alcantarillas* : Iré por él! *Lo corre* : *Se acerca al cadáver de Krusty* ¿Qué es esto?... *Le saca la máscara a Krusty, y descubre que es un terrorista* ...Ésto es malo, estos tipos nos están acosando. ---- : *Le sigue disparando a Elmo mientras corre* Ven aquí, pequeña mierdecilla! : NUNCA VAS A DAR CAZA CONTRA ELMO! *Pasa por una entrada con barras de metal con una puerta, y cierra la misma* NOS VEMOS! *Corre hasta alejarse del campo de visión de CJ* : *Intenta abrir la puerta* Joder... : *Corre hacia Carl* Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí. : El putito acaba de escapar, se fue tras las rejas. : Iré a por él. : ¿Cómo? : *Pasa a través de las rejas* Así! : Ah, claro, eres de tinta... era lógico, AHORA VE A BUSCARLO. : *Corre y persigue a Elmo* : *Sigue su camino y se aleja* : No busques escapar, rojo! *Pasa por el agua de las alcantarillas* : *Sale del agua y mira a Bendy* : QUÉ VERGAS! : *Agarra a Bendy del cuello* Te tengo, jodido idiota, ahora voy a matarte. : No lo creo! *Escupe a los ojos del lagarto* : AGH! PERRA! *Suelta a Bendy y se limpia los ojos* : *Cae al agua y sigue persiguiendo a Elmo* : *Recupera la visión y corre hacia Bendy* : MIERDA! : *Toma a Bendy del pie y lo lanza hacia la pared* : *Impacta contra la pared y cae al suelo* Joder... ¿dónde están los super héroes cuando se necesitan? : *Saca la cabeza decapitada de Spiderman del agua, llena de sangre* ¿Hablas de éste super héroe? : ¡NO MAMES! : *Se come la cabeza de Spiderman* Los super héroes de Marvel nunca se cansan. *Se acerca a Bendy* : ¡QUÉDATE AHÍ, PUTO! : *Atraviesa con una motosierra al lagarto* : AGHH! *Cae al agua* : Oh, Jason, gracias al cielo me salvaste! : Apresúrate, Elmo escapa, y ésta perra no tardará en revivir. : *Se levanta* Gracias por todo, amigo! *Escapa y sigue por los tuneles de la alcantarilla* : *Enciende su motosierra* Ese enano tiene futuro. *Sigue cortando al lagarto* ---- : ¡¿Dónde estás?! : *Cae sobre Bendy e intenta comérselo* Es hora de la cena! : ¡Quítate! : *Aparece y le dispara a Elmo* : *Recibe los disparos y cae al suelo* : *Se levanta* ¿Carl? : Así es. *Sopla el humo de su pistola* Soy yo, Carl. : ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? : Fue un trabajo duro, pero ya domamos al putito de rojo. : *Moribundo* Elmo... os va a... matar... : Muy bien, Bendy, es hora de irnos, pero antes... *Levanta a Elmo* : No sobrevivirán a la furia de Elmo! : *Le mete una granada en la boca y lo lanza hacia un pequeño tunel* : ¡Volveré! *Cae por el tunel* : ¿Y ahora? Se escucha la explosión en los túneles de abajo : Ahora sí, vámonos. En las afueras del tunel : Bueno, Carl Johnson, fue un placer trabajar en equipo para matar a Elmo. *Extiende su mano* : No hay problema. *Le da la mano a Bendy* : (Éste negro cree que todo está bien entre nosotros dos, pero les puedo asegurar que detrás de su negra cara se oculta el verdadero diablo en persona, y seguramente después de darme la mano, éste tipo posiblemente intente matarme, pero el que lo va a matar aquí soy yo, todo por haberme atropellado en la calle.) : (Sólo mira esa sonrisa de descerebrado, parece que disfruta ser más negro que yo, y con su estúpido corbatín que seguro lo consiguió en la tienda del más allá, cuando deje de darme la mano, es probable que busque una manera de asesinarme antes de volver a mi carro, todo por haberlo atropellado en la calle.) Ambos dejan de darse la mano : Entonces... : Supongo que ya estamos bien. Silencio incómodo : *Saca su escopeta* : *Saca su pistola* Ambos se disparan entre sí y mueren al mismo tiempo ---- EL FIN ---- : *Apaga el televisor* Bien, ya hemos visto demasiado. *Se levanta* Si Elmo está en las alcantarillas... No quiero correr el riesgo de que me persigan y me maten a mí, debo ir a evitar que los animatrónicos mueran, si ellos mueren, sigo yo, para eso me aseguraré de que Elmo está muerto. : ¿Estás loco? ¿quieres que te intenten matar como la última vez? : La última vez, me salvé de pedo, pero ésta vez voy a cuidarme la espalda yo sólo, y tú me vas a acompañar, pequeño amigo. : ¿Y por qué debo hacerlo? : Porque ésta vez quiero que te den más créditos. : Pero, yo no quiero, soy frágil. : No lo eres, quiero que me acompañes porque, eres de confianza, tú y yo somos amigos desde que pequeños, ¿recuerdas esa vez? lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer... ---- 25 de Diciembre de 1967 ---- : *Baja por las escaleras de su casa y va al árbol de navidad* Santa pasó por aquí! *Abre el regalo que es para él* Por fin! lo que llevo pidiendo hace dos navidades! *Saca al Tattletail de la caja* : Hola! soy Tattletail, ¿quieres ser mi amigo? : Claro que sí! ---- : *Vuela un barrilete con Tattletail* : Yo Tattletail! Yo te quiero! : Yo también te quiero! ---- : *Juega a la pelota con Tattletail* : Buena jugada! : *Hace gol* Tú también juegas bien! ---- : Tengo hambre! : *Le da una galleta a Tattletail* : *Come la galleta* Gracias! *Eructa* : Jajajaja ---- : Es por eso que quiero que me acompañes, ambos tuvimos una infancia increíble, ¿no te gustaría volver a vivir un momento épico con tu mejor amigo? : *Suelta lágrimas* Tú ganas, vamos! : Bien pensado! *Toma a Tattletail y sale de la casa* : Vamos allá! : *Sube al coche e intenta arrancar, pero no funciona* ...Creo que ahora tenemos problemas más grandes. : Podemos usar el coche del vecino. : ¿Estás loco? definitivamente no es una buena idea, aunque... ---- : *Logra entrar al coche del vecino* Oh, mira, las llaves están aquí. : Perfecto, vamos! : *Arranca el coche y sale del territorio* Me disculparé con el vecino luego. : ¿Cuál es el plan? : Primero iremos hasta las alcantarillas para asegurarnos de que Elmo esté definitivamente muerto. : ¿Y si no lo está? : *Recarga una pistola* Más le vale estarlo. : Ohh... ya entiendo a lo que te refieres... : Sé que se entiende. : Recargaste la pistola para sonar intimidante y ya tener las balas preparadas para matar a Elmo! : Sí, no hacía falta mencionarlo, sólo vamos. Llegan a las afueras del túnel de las alcantarillas : *Baja del coche* Bien, aquí es donde fue visto por última vez Elmo. *Saca su pistola* : Bien, yo te cuido la espalda. : No tiene sentido, no tienes brazos! : Pues sólo te avisaré! : Bien, entraré. *Entra al túnel* : *Escucha tiroteos y sirenas de policías* Cielos, ¿qué es esta ciudad? : *Encuentra un montón de rocas, y bajo ese montón de rocas, el brazo sobresaliente de Elmo* Ja, parece que te moriste. *Observa el brazo* : ¿Encontraste algo? : No tenemos de qué preocuparnos, parece que Elmo murió, intentaré mover éstas rocas para llevarme el cadáver y quemarlo de una vez por todas. : Sólo hazlo, no es seguro aquí afuera. : *Mueve las rocas* ...No... NO! : ¿Qué sucede? : *Observa que el cadáver no está allí, sino que sólo su brazo izquierdo* EL HIJO PUTA HA ESCAPADO! : Oh mierda! ¿No hay nada más allí? : *Ilumina con una linterna el muro y encuentra un mensaje escrito con sangre* Encontré un mensaje. : ¿Qué dice? : "Afton, si crees que puedes detenerme, estás equivocado, yo soy Elmo, mi alma le pertenece al mismísimo demonio, puedo regresar de la muerte cuantas veces quiera, nada podrá contra mí, soy como un dios, inmortal. Si quieres salvar a tus animatrónicos, te esperaré en el local de Freddy's. PD: Me duele el dedo por cada letra que escribo, disculpa si se va volviendo más borroso, tengo que deshacerme de éste inservible cuerpo, ya no tengo mucha sangre y creo que... Oh, mierda, creo que el techo se está DERRUMBANDO... NO, NO VOY A MORIR AQUFDIS" : Wow, ese... sí es un mensaje. : *Toma el brazo de Elmo* Nos vamos a Freddy's. *Sale del túnel y sube al coche* : *Sube al coche* Finalmente, nos vamos. : *Arranca el coche y conduce hasta el local* : ¿Llegaremos a tiempo? : Si nos apuramos, llegaremos a tiempo. : *Aparece en el asiento atrás de Afton y lo ahorca con una manguera de Jardín* : AGH, NO OTRA VEZ! : Oh mierda! : ¿Qué tal todo, guardia? : HIJO DE PUTA! *Gira para todos lados con el coche* : Más despacio! : *Salta por una rampa con el coche y lo voltea por completo al aterrizar* : *Se golpea y suelta la manguera* : *Se golpea contra el manubrio y queda inconsciente* ---- Flashback ---- : Bueno, ¿quieres que te lleve? : Claro, me gustaría. : Vamos, sube. : *Sube al camión* Gracias por ofrecerte, supongo. : No te preocupes. *Tira su cigarro por la ventana y comienza a conducir* : ¿Ese hombre realmente quería asesinarme? : Claro que si, esos tipos son capaces, pero tampoco debes confiar en gente conocida. : ¿A qué te refieres? : Algo raro está pasando en éste pueblo, las personas empezaron a perder la cordura, y ya nada tiene sentido. : Lo sé pero... ¿Cómo sé si yo no estoy loco? : He vivido eso, tu cerebro crea un personaje en la vida real, y es cuando empieza a convencerte de que aún sigues sano, cuando en realidad, él es el causante de tu locura, lo peor es que no sabes si realmente está ahí, o no, pero te hará cambiar. Por suerte, pude dejarlo, por ahora, temo perder la cordura repentinamente, pero no tienes que preocuparte, han pasado unos tres meses y sigo bien, creo. : ¿Dices que es como una enfermedad? ¿algo así como el autismo? : Sí, algo así. Convierte a los inocentes en gente que busca imponer miedo a alguien que cree inferior. : Yo lo siento... pero espera, ¿estás seguro de que Slender está muerto? : Lo atropellé viniendo a gran velocidad, dudo que haya sobrevivido. : Yo espero que esté muerto... *Mira por la ventana* : *Asegura las puertas del camión* : ¿Aseguraste las puertas? : Sí, es por seguridad, me olvidé de asegurarlas antes, creo que estaba un poco distraído. *Suda un poco* : No vayas a distraerte, tengo que estar en mi trabajo antes de las 6AM, pero no tengo problema en llegar más temprano. : Como digas, estaremos llegando muy pronto. : Gracias, te pagaré cuando lleguemos. : No tienes que molestarte. *Se limpia el sudor* : Oh, bueno, gracias de todos modos, ¿cuál es tu nombre? : Yo soy Travis, Travis Grady, gusto en conocerte. : Yo soy Afton. ---- ---- : *Despierta en el coche de cabeza* Oh... mierda... eso dolió... *Rompe la puerta del coche y logra salir arrastrandose* Agh... eso estuvo cerca, casi muero. *Se levanta* : *En el coche* Aún estoy aquí! creo que... el cinturón se enganchó a mí de alguna forma, y ahora no puedo salir! : Tranquilo, iré por tí. : *Aparece detrás del coche* Yo no estaría muy seguro. : Vecino! ¿qué estás haciendo? : Te robaste mi coche... *Saca una pala* Así que ahora vas a pagarlo. : Sabía que no me lo prestarías, así que tuve que robarlo! : Pudiste habermelo pedido, te lo hubiese prestado. : Eso es mentira, intentaste matarme con una manguera! : Y tú robaste mi coche, ya no puedo confiar en nadie. El coche comienza a prenderse fuego : ¿Qué es ese olor? ¿algo se está quemando? : Mierda, tengo que apurarme! : No. : Vecino, no quiero matarte... pero no me dejas otra opción. *Saca su pistola y le apunta* Hazte a un lado. : Si vas a dispararme, hazlo *Se acerca lentamente con la pala en la mano* : Yo... no puedo hacerlo! : *Le arranca la mano en la que lleva la pistola con el filo de la pala a Afton* : *Pierde su mano* MIERDA! : Ya no tienes como vencerme, ja! : Espera, te daré lo que quieras, sólo déjame salvarlo! : ¿Lo que sea? : Sí! te daré mi tarjeta VIP para la fiesta del verano! : No, gracias. *Intenta golpearlo con la pala* : *Evade el golpe y se tira al piso para alcanzar su mano cortada con la pistola* Lo tengo! : *Clava su pala en el tobillo de Afton* : ARGH! ES EN SERIO? : *Le arranca su pie* : *Toma la pistola y le pega un disparo en la frente al vecino* : *Recibe el disparo y cae al piso* : PUM HEADSHOT!!! El coche se incendia más : Auxilio! se quema! : *Se arrastra hasta la puerta del pasajero del coche* Ya estoy yendo! : *Se empieza a quemar* AAAAAAAAAAA : *Abre la puerta y logra sacar a Tattletail* YA TE TENGO *Apaga su poco fuego* : El coche! El coche explota y saca volando unos metros a ambos personajes : *Toce* JA, ESTOY VIVO, JÓDETE, DESTINO. : Me salvaste la vida, pero... Perdiste tu mano y tu pie! : Eso es verdad, ya no podré matar a Elmo... : Tranquilo. *Saca una medicina sanadora y logra unir su mano y pie nuevamente a sus lugares* : Oh... *se levanta* Mucho mejor! : Eso estuvo intenso. : La pizzería está cruzando una calle más, ya casi llegamos. : Creo que no podré seguir, ve sin mí, sé un héroe y salva a todos. : Eso haré... *Corre hacia la pizzería* : ...Pero tampoco me dejes aquí! ---- En la pizzería ---- : *Encuentra una revista de noticias enganchada a su garfio* ¿Cómo llegó ésto aquí? : *Cocina una pizza* El resultado quedó un poco quemado, pero no soy una maestra cocinera! : *Se encuentra posando para una pintura* ¿Cuánto te falta, Bonnie? : Tranquilo, Freddy, ya casi lo termino, sólo me faltan unos retoques. : Dijiste la misma mierda hace unos 40 minutos. : Dios, Freddy, cállate, ¿por qué eres tan difícil? : A MÍ NADIE ME CALLA! *Se levanta y toma el cuadro no terminado de Bonnie* : Espera! : *Mira el cuadro* ÉSTA MIERDA NI SIQUIERA ESTÁ A LA MITAD, SÓLO ES UN BOCETO. : Sabes que yo siempre hago todo rápido! : *Destruye el cuadro* Listo, ahora ya no voy a quedarme como una estatua sentado en el puto escenario. : Meh, yo ni siquiera quería terminar la pintura. : Chicos, tranquilos, todos aquí somos amigos. : Has dicho la misma mamada durante 20 años. : Mira, almenos seguimos vivos! : Ejem... : Digo, activos. : Foxy tiene razón, seguimos activos, porque, siempre por dentro estaremos unidos. : Aceptaré que tienen razón, por ahora. : *Mira la hora* Oh, mierda, son casi las 5:30. : Hora de ir a nuestros puestos! : Yo tengo que ir al backstage para ver los repuestos, ya vuelvo. *Entra al Backstage* : Bien, ahora a esperar a Freddy. : Ese gordo se tarda mucho tiempo! : Pero, ¿qué hay de mi pizza? ¿no llegaremos a comer? : Vas a tener que dejarla para mañana. : Odio cuando pasa ésto. : *Entra por la puerta del local* Ya estoy aquí! : *Mira a William* ¿Qué coño haces aquí? : Chicos, he venido a salvarlos. : ¿De qué hablas? : Es Elmo! él quiere matarlos! : Tranquilo, ya matamos a toda la pandilla de la calle elm. : Digo, plaza sésamo. : Por supuesto, nos deshicimos de todos los cadáveres, el de Elmo sigue allí. *Señala un área oscura del local* : *Ilumina el área, pero el cadáver de Elmo no está allí* : ¡¿Qué?! : ¡¿Sobrevivió?! : No sólo eso! también sobrevivió a una explosión. : Tenemos que asegurar las puertas! : *Recibe un navajazo en su espalda y cae al piso* MIERDA! : Bonnie! : *Aparece de la oscuridad* Hola, perras, me extrañaron? : No puede ser! : *Se acerca lentamente a Chica* : Ayuda! : *Se coloca en frente de Chica* No te le acerques! : *Se levanta y corre hacia William* Dispárale a ese maldito! : *Saca su pistola e intenta dispararle a Elmo, pero no tiene balas* MIERDA, NO! : *Daña a Elmo con su garfio* : AGH! *Se aleja* : ¡Esto es intenso! : Hay que matarlo de algún modo! : Mierda mierda mierda! : *Acuchilla la pierna de Foxy* : *Cae al suelo* : Nos vemos en el infierno, perra! : *Le dispara con una Magnum a Elmo* : AGH! *Queda dañado* : *Le sigue disparando a Elmo* : *Corre por todo el local evadiendo los disparos* : Hijo de puta, nadie jode a mi banda ni a mi asesino! : Oh dios, ésto no está pasando, que alguien me pellizque! : *Pellizca a William* ---- : *Despierta* AGH, MIERDA, FUE TODO UN MALDITO SUEÑO?! *Se levanta, pero descubre que está en el local, en la misma posición, y ve a todos los animatrónicos dormidos* Oh... ¿están todos bien? : *Empieza a hablar dormido* Mátalo joder... dispárale... está... escapando a la oficina... : Claro, ésto es como pesadilla en la plaza sésamo! : ...Digo, calle Elm. Iré por el tranquilizante. ---- : Intenten atraparme, perras! *Corre hacia el pasillo derecho de la oficina* Mátalo joder! está escapando a la oficina! : Jojo, ven aquí, pequeño travieso. *Va hacia la oficina* : ¿Dónde está William? : Él sólo me pidió que le pellizcara y desapareció! : ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo? : *Reaparece al lado de Bonnie* : ¿Qué rayos? ¿tuviste un viaje astral? : No, todo ésto no es real, los ayudaré a salir de aquí. *Saca una pistola eléctrica* : ¿Estás loco? : *Le dispara con la pistola eléctrica a Bonnie* : AGH! *Explota y desaparece* : ¡¿Qué has hecho con él?! : Tranquilos, está bien, los ayudaré a ustedes dos también. *Le dispara con la pistola eléctrica a Chica* : DUELE! *Explota y desaparece* : Qué rayos! : Foxy, todo ésto no está pasando, es sólo un sueño, te despertaré para evitar que Elmo te haga algo. : ¿Pero qué hay de ti? : Estaré bien, salvaré a Freddy. *Le dispara con la pistola eléctrica a Foxy* : ESTO SIENTA BIEN! *Explota y desaparece* : Hora de hacer las cosas bien. ---- : *Entra a la oficina* Te tengo, pequeña mierdecilla. : Oh dios, no me dispares, perra, no lo soportaría! : *Le dispara en el corazón a Elmo, dejándole un hueco* : Eso no dolió, Freddy. : ¿Cómo es posible? : Ésto es un sueño, perra, todo es posible, además, nada puede dañarme a excepción del fuego. *Regenera su hueco* : Eres un pedazo de... *Es electrocutado por detrás* MIERDA CARAJO MIERDA *Explota y desaparece* : Esa víctima era mía, perra! : Me temo que no, Elmo. : ¿Qué haces, moradito? ¿sabes que no puedes vencerme, verdad? : Yo no puedo. *Saca un lanzallamas* Pero este bebé va a borrarte esa sonrisa de la cara. : ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CÓMO CONSEGUISTE ESO?! : Es un sueño, todo es posible, y más que ahora soy consciente de eso, ¿sabes que los sueños lúcidos se pueden controlar, pendejo? : Hijo de perra... fue más inteligente que yo. : Como sea. *Usa el lanzallamas y quema a Elmo* : AAAA! ME DUELE! *Se desintegra poco a poco* : NOS VEMOS EN EL INFIERNO, PERRA! ---- : *Despierta* AGH : Afton, lo lograste, sobreviviste! : Eso fue duro... : Tranquilo, ya estás con nosotros. : Estamos agradecidos. : Bueno, no fue nada, simplemente evité que ese putito los matara. : *Sale del Backstage* Chicos, tuve un sueño que no van a creer! : Adivino, Elmo volvía y te mataba, ¿verdad? : De hecho algo más me mató, pero desperté, por suerte. : Joder, me alegra que todo haya terminado, algún día tenemos que juntarnos. : Claro que sería una buena idea. : Un momento... ¿Cómo mataste a Elmo? : Con fuego, es un clásico de pesadilla en la calle elm. : ¿Seguro que eso lo mató? El local empieza a temblar : Eh... Chicos, ¿qué está pasando? : Algo no está bien... El muro del escenario se destruye por completo y aparece Elmo entrando al local : SIGO VIVO, PERRAS. : HOSTIA PUTA! : ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?! : *Se tira sobre Bonnie y empieza a lastimarlo con los cuchillos de su guante* : AAA! QUÍTENMELO! : *Toma la Magnum y le dispara a Elmo* TOMA ESO! : *Atrapa la bala con su otra mano* : Oh mierda! : *Mira a Bonnie y empieza a morder su ojo* : AGH! DUELE! : *Saca su ojo y lo escupe* Adivinen quién volvió, perras. ---- : *Despierta* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! : Cállate, idiota! es muy tarde para andar gritando! : Oh... fue todo un sueño... me alegra que todo sea así. : *Aparece detrás de Bonnie* No todo fue un sueño, perra. : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ---- : *Despierta en un banco en medio de la calle* AGH! *Respira muy agitadamente* Es de noche en la calle de la ciudad y empieza a llover : Uff... casi muero del susto... *Se tapa con periódicos y vuelve a dormir* *Se le cae la pistola eléctrica* Un barco de papel pasa por la calle en donde está Afton dormido : Barco, no te alejes tanto! *Encuentra la pistola eléctrica* No sé qué es esto, pero me gusta. *Se guarda la pistola y sigue corriendo detrás del barco* ---- ...Aquí vamos de nuevo... ---- EL FIN |-| Créditos= PERSONAJES William Afton - Five Nights at Freddy's, 2014 © Scott Cawthon. Security Guard - Five Nights at Freddy's, 2014 © Scott Cawthon. Freddy Fazbear - Five Nights at Freddy's, 2014 © Scott Cawthon. - FNaF Animation Parody, 2014 © The Jam Cave. Bonnie - Five Nights at Freddy's, 2014 © Scott Cawthon. - FNaF Animation Parody, 2014 © The Jam Cave. Chica - Five Nights at Freddy's, 2014 © Scott Cawthon. - FNaF Animation Parody, 2014 © The Jam Cave. Foxy - Five Nights at Freddy's, 2014 © Scott Cawthon. - FNaF Animation Parody, 2014 © The Jam Cave. Baby Talking Tattletail - Tattletail, 2016 © Waygetter Electronics. Elmo - Sesame Street, 1969 © Joan Ganz Cooney & Lloyd Morrisett. Six - Little Nightmares, 2017 © Tarsier Studios & Bandai Namco. Krusty - The Simpsons, 1989 © Matt Groenning & Fox Broadcasting Company. Neighbor - Hello Neighbor, 2017 © Dynamic Pixels & Nikita Kolesnikov. Cookie Monster - Sesame Street, 1969 © Joan Ganz Cooney & Lloyd Morrisett. Big Bird - Sesame Street, 1969 © Joan Ganz Cooney & Lloyd Morrisett. Bendy The Ink Demon - Bendy and the ink machine, 2017 © TheMeatly Games. Boris The Wolf - Bendy and the ink machine, 2017 © TheMeatly Games. Alice Angel - Bendy and the ink machine, 2017 © TheMeatly Games. Carl Johnson - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, 2004 © Rockstar North & Rockstar Games. Sweet Johnson - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, 2004 © Rockstar North & Rockstar Games. Lizard - Amazing Spider-Man, 2014 © Marvel Comics. Jason Voorhees - Friday the 13th, 1980 © Victor Miller. PELÍCULAS REFERENTES IT (Eso) - 2017 © New Line Cinema, KatzSmith Productions, Lin Pictures & Vertigo Entertainment. A Nightmare on Elm Street - 1984 © New Line Cinema & Wes Craven. Formato de cuadros de personajes Aleexandro ---- : *Tomando un café mientras lee un periódico en su casa* Oh, hola, amigos. *Deja el café en la mesa* ¿Qué tal todo? sí, lo sé, seguro se pregunten por qué sólo aparecí en una parte, y es que no había presupuesto para que yo sea un personaje mayor, sin duda, el presupuesto solo alcanzó para ponerme al final de los créditos, que es cuando la gente ya se habrá ido, pero yay, almenos estoy haciendo ésto. Tocan el timbre de la casa : Oh, seguro es la pizza que ordené. *Va y abre la puerta* : * Entra a la casa de Aleex flotando * A un lado! : ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Dónde está el repartidor?!... ¿Y por qué tienes la cara de Gengar? : Lo he matado, nadie tiene el derecho de transportar a Mr. Pizza sin su permiso, yo mismo puedo llevarme a donde sea. : ¿Así que eres una pizza flotante que tiene el poder de poseer vida? : Así es. Los dioses de la pizza me han enviado a este cuerpo para dar un mensaje, y es que, el fin se acerca. : *Se acerca lentamente a su escopeta* Bueno, ese es un mensaje... interesante. : Eso no es todo, también he venido aquí para matar al que estaba destinado devorarme, ¿dónde está? : *Toma la escopeta y le dispara a la pizza* : AGH! *Recibe el disparo y cae al suelo* : *Mira a la pizza* : Por favor no me mates! yo realmente no te iba a devorar, era una broma, ¿sabías? : *Toma la pizza* Bueno, llegaste 34 minutos tarde, así que es gratis. *Come un trozo de pizza* : NO, NO, No! *Muere* : *Escupe la pizza* Ésta cosa está terriblemente asquerosa, nunca pidan una pizza en Freddy's, ténganlo en cuenta, amigos, nos veremos pronto! ---- Aleex - 2015 © Aleexandro. Gengar - Pokémon, 1997 © Satoshi Tajiri. Categoría:Fanfics